Note
by Fading wind
Summary: Roy has to destroy the portal between the worlds... and leave Ed and Al on the other side for, possibly, ever. [RoyEd] [takes place during the movie] [spoilers]


Title: Note  
Genre: General/Romance  
Pairing: Roy x Edward  
Summary: Roy has to destroy the portal between the worlds... and leave Ed and Al on the other side of it for, possibly, ever.  
Warnings: Takes place during the movie. That means movie spoilers. Those who haven't watched the movie, STAY AWAY unless you want to be spoiled. You have been warned. Shounen-ai/yaoi.  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

_This is my version of how Roy manages to destroy the portal between the two worlds, since the movie didn't mention how (at least, I don't think it did... -sweatdrops-)_

**Note**

The dark-haired man knelt down and stared at the alchemy array in front of him.

He slammed his hands down after a moment of hesitation.

Suddenly a massive door appeared in front of him. It seemed to be made of a material that was neither metal nor wood. The door was wide open, and inside, there was nothing but blackness.

So, this was the 'door' which Edward had told him about. This was the 'door' which so very often was seen in Edward's nightmares. It was much more intimidating than Roy had thought it would be. He could nearly understand why Edward had so many horrifying dreams about it.

Standing next to him was a white, glowing figure in the shape of a human being. This must be 'Truth', as Edward had called it.

"What have you come to do?" Truth asked him. Truth had a deep, menacing voice.

For a moment, Roy almost wanted to say that he was here to go through the door, to the world where Edward was in. But he stopped himself just in time. No, it was Edward's own choice to return to that foreign world, and Edward didn't want Roy to come with him. Roy respected Edward's decisions. So, instead, he replied to Truth's question the answer Alphonse had told him to say, "I have come to do nothing."

"Really?" Truth inclined his head, and on his originally featureless face, a smirk exactly like Roy's own trademark one formed.

Suddenly, out of the open Door shot millions of black, snake-like creatures with heads like those of babies. They were coming after Roy. Roy glanced at the door. It was now or never. But if he destroyed the door, he might never see Edward again... He shook away that thought. He _must_ do it. He quickly dodged the strange creatures and ran to the door. When he reached it, he pushed the door with all his might, attempting to close it. But the door didn't budge. The creatures had turned in their tracks and was advancing towards him again. He pushed and pushed, and finally the door moved a little. He tried once more, and this time the door swung shut easily.

The moment it closed, all of the creatures, which were just an inch away from touching Roy, turned their attention towards the shut door, angrily they crowded around the door, banging and gnawing at it, hoping to open it, but in vain. They were trapped outside the door. Roy snapped his fingers and a spark hit the door, igniting it. He watched as the flames engulfed the door, along with all the creatures clinging onto it.

Soon there were only ashes left to show that the magnificent Door had once existed. Truth glared at Roy furiously, but made no movement to attack him. Then everything vanished. Roy found himself looking at the alchemy array once more. The last of its blue glow faded. It was over. He would probably never see Edward again. He could only hope.

_Edward should have received the note by now..._ Roy thought.

---

"Oh and, brother, the Colonel told me to give this note to you," Alphonse said, taking a small piece of folded paper out of his pocket.

"He's not a Colonel anymore, Al," Edward said, receiving the note and unfolding it. It was roughly torn out, and the handwriting was very hurried and messily scrawled over the piece of paper. But it was still legible and he could recognize that handwriting.

_You'll find some way come back in the future, won't you?_

_I'll be waiting. Don't let me down. You never have._

_-Roy_

Edward re-read the note one more time. A tear came to his eye, but he blinked it away. Determination replaced the tear in his golden eyes, and those eyes, once so dull, lit up with life.

"I will come back. I won't let you down. You might have to wait for quite some time, till after the war ends, but I will come back. I promise," he murmured softly.

Then he folded up the note and put it into his pocket.

_The End... Or is it really the end?_

**A/N: **That didn't mean I'll write a sequel. I'll leave you hanging there, just like the FMA movie left me hanging. I didn't really watch the movie, by the way, I only read a detailed account of what happened in the movie. Yeah, I know, the movie takes place before the Second World War, and Ed's purpose of going back to our own world is because they can't be detached from our world; it is theirs, and so is the upcoming war. The Second World War ends in 1945, when Roy would be 54 and Edward would be 40, but I figure that the time in this world is different to theirs because Edward was born in 1900 in Amestris, and in 1923 our world, he is only 18 when he should be 23. So Roy may not be aging as fast as Edward, yeah, still when Edward goes back to Amestris, he would be 40, but that's not too bad. Hope that makes sense. Please read & review!


End file.
